Hide and Seek
by jamie55
Summary: Barney and Robin look for Sam aka Barney's nepheux and Felix aka BRotp's future son . 100x10 drabbles. Written for him tbbt 100 on LJ, prompt: scavenger hunt.


Title: Hide and Seek

A/N: It started clean but by the 6 or 7th one it got a little dirty. Result: I wrote a few smut sentences. My first ones. *yay me?* It's a little weird. Future fic, Felix is the son, Sam is the cousin

* * *

"Robin I'm home!" Barney called out. Robin was sitting on the couch reading an unfolded paper. "And I bought milk, along..." he pulled some imported maple syrup out of his reusable bag, "with a little surprise for later on." He waggled his eyebrows. She smiled getting up to kiss him.

"Barney, I'm so glad your home!" She said awkwardly loud. He frowned. "Tom and James called to say their flight was delayed."

"Oh, got ya." He winked. "So", he said loudly, "Where are the rascals?"

"I don't know! They left us a map; I think we have to find them."

--

"What the Hell is that suppose to be?"

"An apron, I think", Robin replied. She had been trying to figure that out for the past 9 minutes.

"To the kitchen!"

In the kitchen they found a secondary note in the apron pockets. There was a frownie face and the words "WRONG" written on it.

"Or not an apron." Robin sighed.

"Maybe a... well let's see here. It's a..." He squinted, trying to identify the rectangular image with two lines sticking out. "It looks like a door with arms."

"Yeah, I hate to say it but he's no artist."

"He's four."

--

"Whatever."

"No what he's four!"

"Yeah and Sam's eight, what's your point?"

"Robin", Barney looked into her eyes. "He's four. What happened last night?"

Robin's eyes grew wide as the connection was made. "The closet hands!"

They both scrambled to Felix's bedroom and then rushed to the closet doors. For the past few weeks he had been running into their room complaining of a bad dream where the closet would have these super creepy hands which pulled him inside and then smothered him with his own clothes.

Another slip of paper lay on the floor.

"The next clue!" Robin exclaimed.

--

"We're getting closer!" Barney warned the two – wherever they were.

"It looks like... a ...uh..." She flipped the paper on its side. "Two triangles?"

"Tie."

"Barney we can't give up, it can't be that hard. Beside do you really want to let them-"

"No, it's a tie. Keep your head in the game Scherbatsky."

"Oh, that makes sense." She said looking at the drawing again, still unable to imagine it as a tie. They got to Barney's closet and found the next clue stuffed in a shoe at the bottom of his rack.

"It looks like a bathtub", Barney decided.

--

"I wonder where they could be." Robin loudly said.

"I don't know", Barney replied just as noisily. "Why don't we check the bathroom? And if they aren't in there we can just make grown up kissy faces and talk all gooey-like."

"Good idea." She concurred. They opened the door at the same time expecting to find two small children uncomfortably and now awkwardly sitting in the bathtub. The room was empty.

"Damn."

"Well at least there's another clue."

"Yeah, want to make-out anyways?"

"Barney-" She grinned back.

"What? We're alone and the kids are having fun with this little game."

--

"Plus I said we would. You wouldn't want me to be made a liar, would you Scherbatsky?"

"That would be very, very bad." They edged closer while she closed the door behind her. "I can't have you setting a bad example." He smiled back, pressing his lips against hers.

Meanwhile Sam and Felix were sitting quietly underneath the kitchen table. Sam had to cover his cousin's mouth when his aunt and uncle came in to look in the apron. He had developed a bad habit of giggling whenever he tried to lie. Most definitely not awesome, he thought getting bored.

--

"Where are they?" Felix poked his cousin. "They should have found us by now."

"I don't know – stay quiet. They might hear you."

"But I'm bored! I want do something new. They couldn't find us so we win!" Sam rolled his eyes. Felix didn't focus very well.

"Felix, focus!" He whispered angrily. "We haven't won 'til they scream out "Olly Olly Ox and free."

"You mean 'holy holy'?"

"No, Olly."

"Holy!"

Robin moaned gently as Barney started to get hard. His mouth on hers, he pushed her against the wall. It's been a while, too long. "Guess what I found?"

--

Barney pulled his zipper back up.

"We should get back. Felix and Sam are probably bored to death by now." Felix being half asleep, and Sam too stubborn to let him.

"Probably." Barney replied, taking a minute to pick up the next clue. "So uh... yeah they're in the kitchen."

"You sure?" She said while readjusting her hair.

"Yup. See it's a table and there's the fridge."

"Looks like a block and badly drawn 'n'."

"It's a good thing Lily will be teaching him." Robin was great – awesome in fact – but she was not a great teacher.

"Definitely. Let's go."

--

"Well here we are in the kitchen." Barney said.

Sam elbowed Felix who had rested his head on Sam's shoulder. He automatically straightened up and grinned, knowing the game would soon reach its climax.

"I wonder where in the kitchen they could be?" Robin asked.

Sam crouched ready to jump out and signalled Felix to do the same.

"Maybe they're in the closet?" Barney took a quick peak there and, winking to Robin, motioned to make their move. "Not in here."

"Hmm where could they be? How about here!" She pulled the sheet up to reveal Sam and Felix Stinson.

--

"You found us!" Felix jumped out and into his mother's arms, giggling.

"Yes we did." She tenderly returned, picking him up for a hug. "You guys did such a good job. Did you make all the drawings yourself?"

"Sammy helped me too!"

"I just told him what to draw." He modestly shrugged.

"Well you two did an awesome job. It was legen- wait for it-" His Uncle Barney told him, Felix giggled joyfully.

"I want to say! I want to say!"

"Okay, you can say Felix."

"We were legen- but you have to wait. Just wait a bit, okay? Dairy!"


End file.
